Sanguis, Ignis atque Tenebrae
by Raeker
Summary: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Feared by many for being the Overlord, loved by many for being the Noblesse. He disappeared 800 years ago, but now he finally returns, weak in power but strong in the mind. Follow him along his journey involving vampire mutants, firebreathing dragons, a kid that enters people's brains and a mad dorito chip. Dark Rai. Will feature Limes and Slash (not Lemons)
1. Introduction

**_Introduction  
_****_02/03/2017  
_You might know this story as The Overlord of the Nobles. Having worked on this project for two years now, I finally decided to give it a proper name: **

**_Sanguis, Ignis atque Tenebrae_**

**The name's meaning will be explained as the story progresses. I can confirm it is Latin, so you can just as well look up the words and see what its meaning is. Though it won't tell you much, I promise you.**

**This is a Overlord crossover with Noblesse. It will feature some other stories too, though that comes later. This story has been around for two years, and in that time I have grown as an author and I do believe this story will grow big. Will it get the most views in the world? Probably not, but that doesn't matter. I can confirm that this story will have alternate endings, though each of those will be its independent story.**

**When will the next chapter come out? Unknown, for now, but I want to say next month. Though it will probably be in three months. Or in five. Who knows, I might spend another two years on this...**

**_Summary_**

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

A name that fills many with fear and dread, for he is the Overlord, bringer of Chaos and harbinger of Evil.

A name that fills many with joy, for he is the Noblesse of the Nobles, a Judge and Executioner to those who stray from the path he deems unjust.

Over eight centuries ago, this Demon/Angel disappeared. The Land was lost, the Tower destroyed, the Nobles struggled and a proud follower hid from existense.

All until Raizel returned, weak in power but strong in mind. Follow him along his journey involving vampire mutants, firebreathing dragons, a kid that enters people's brains and a mad dorito chip.

_**Sanguis, Ignis atque Tenebrue**_

**_Contents_**

**When will a chapter be released? I don't know! But I do know all the steps it has to go through. First I write a general layout of a chapter, then I write the proper chapter, then I get my beta on the proper chapter and THEN I rewrite the chapter. Lots of steps, lots of time, but it will hopefully mean that this story will become good. (sorry to phone readers for the next bit)**

**Chapter -.- Layout -.- Chapter -.-.- Beta -.-.-.-.-.-.-. Rewrite -.-.-.-.-.- Released**

**_#1 -.-.-.-.-. DONE -.-.- DONE -.-.- IN PROGRESS -.-. NO-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-. YEAH IDK_**

**_#2 -.-.-.-.-. DONE -.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#3 -.-.-.-.-. DONE _****_-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#4 -.-.-.-.-. DONE _****_-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#5 -.-.-.-.-. DONE _****_-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#6 -.-.-.-.-. DONE _****_-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-. NO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#7 -.-.-.-.-. NO -.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#8 -.-.-.-.-. _****_NO -.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#9 -.-.-.-.-. _****_NO -.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#10 -.-.-.-. _****_NO -.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#11 -.-.-.-. _****_NO -.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**_#12 -.-.-.-. _****_NO -.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.- NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. NO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YEAH IDK_**

**Chapter names:**

**#1: The Day Everything Began**

**#2: The People We Call Friends**

**#3: The Tower Far Away**

**#4: The Man Who Wanted It All**

**#5: The Heart With A Secret**

**#6: The Ones That Wanted It Too**

**#7: The War That Nobody Asked For**

**#8: The Blood On Our Hands**

**#9: The Fire From Within Ourselves**

**#10: The Darkness In Your Mind**

**#11: The End To It All**

**#12: Sanquis, Ignis atque Tenebrae**

**NOTE: Chapter names and order may change in due time**

**Extra note: They definitely will**

**{■} _Sanguis, Ignis Atque Tenebrae _****{■}****  
**

**_I _****_do _NOT_ own Noblesse, Overlord or any other story and its characters mentioned in this story_**

**The picture of this story is not mine and is actually made by **_reignkaera_** on Deviantart****. I'm using it WITHOUT permission.**

**The rating for this story is M because of limes (not lemons), swearing and possible dark-themed scenes – all of which (except the swearing, though it will become more common) will be featured later on.**

**_One last thing:_**** Before you leave I'd like to give a huge shoutout to **_Paxloria_ **for her continued support and help as my current Beta. Seriously, thank you.**


	2. Teaser

_**Far, far from human civilization**_

_**Where no human has set a foot in for centuries**_

_**Where only demons and spirits wander**_

_**Here is the place where we set our eyes**_

_**For it is here that a legend will rise**_

_**Their power will be unparalleled**_

_**No Hero can stop them**_

_**The Overlord will rise here**_

_**For finally**_

_**T̀h͘e͞ ҉t**__**iͫm̈́e̐ͧ̍̑̌ ̵ͫḧ́ͩ͋͟****ā̻̮͖̦̻̣ͅs̴͕͉̥̱̬̄͐ͩ ̯̔c̨͖̠̆̅̄̍̇̌̍****ò̱̲̗ͨṁ̧̲͔̣̲̗̱̞ͧ̔̿ͫ͜e̢͎̤̪̦̘̞̎̐̈́͋̌͢**_

**Sanguis, Ignis atque Tenebrae**

**Coming 30th of June 2017**


End file.
